


The Shadow Knows, But Not Everything [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Shadow (1994)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Lamont might know a lot about how running an underground network like the Shadow's, but that didn't mean he knew everything. Luckily, he had Margo there to help him out.Podfic of the story by donutsweeper.
Relationships: Lamont Cranston/Margo Lane
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	The Shadow Knows, But Not Everything [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shadow Knows, But Not Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890063) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



## The Shadow Knows, But Not Everything

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the%20shadow%20knows%20but%20not%20everything.mp3)  
  
|  | 9:37  
  
| 5.32MB


End file.
